Super Pokemon
by cdog818
Summary: Ash, Iris, and Cilan have been transported to the Mushroom Kingdom, will they get back home? Read to find out. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

A/n Hi I'm cdog and this is my first fanfic, so I hope it goes well I do not own Pokemon or Super Mario

Chapter 1: The Portal

Some where in Unova, three people were walking in the forest, there names were Ash, Iris, and Cilan, and on Ash's shoulder was a yellow mouse named Pikachu and in Iris's hair was a little dragon named Axew, both Axew and Pikachu were Pokemon. Pokemon were the creatures that lived in there world.

"Are we there yet?" said Ash.

"Not yet." said Cilan. "It's going to take a week to reach NimbasaCity."

"A week!" both Ash and Iris said.

"Now don't worry we'll get there soon, but for now we should set up camp since it's almost night time." Said Cilan, the trio looked at the setting sun and agreed to set up camp, but then a portal came out of nowhere.

"W-what's that?" Said Iris.

"It looks like portal." Said Cilan.

"Should we go in?" Asked Ash, then the portal started to suck them in. "Guess that's a yes." Then the trio got sucked in the portal.

Meanwhile in another dimension...

"Thank you coming to visit me for tea." Said a woman in a pink dress and crown, whose name was Princess Peach. "It's the least I can do for saving me."

"No problem princess." Said a man with overalls, a big mustache, and a red cap with a big M on it and his name was Mario.

"Yea it's the least we can do." Said a man who looked like Mario but was thinner and taller and had a green cap, his name was Luigi and he was Mario's younger brother. "After all beating Bowser is really fun."

"Well thank again for-." The princess stopped what she was about to say when the three heard a loud crash.

"What was that?!" Luigi said, then there was another loud crash, then the roof broke apart, then a giant claw came from the roof and grabs the princess.

"Help me!" She screamed.

"Bwhahaha I finally got you princess." Said a giant turtle named Bowser.

"Let her go Bowser!" Mario yelled.

"And why would I do that?" Bowser said, then the same portal that took Ash, Iris, and Cilan came out of nowhere and the trio came out of it.

"You had to say should we go in." Said Iris.

"I didn't know we would get sucked in, where are we anyway?" Ash asked.

Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Bowser stared in shock at the three wondering where they came from. To be continued.

A/n: Sorry that this chapter was a bit short, I'll try to make the next one long.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n I made this one I bit longer, hope you like it, I do not own Pokémon or Super Mario

Chapter 2:Who Are You?

"Where are we?" Ash asked.

"Who are they?" Luigi asked.

"It doesn't matter because your mine now princess." Bowser said, but then he saw Iris "And maybe I'll steal you too." He said pointing at Iris.

"Who, me?" Said Iris.

"Yes you." Bowser said, then he pushed a button and another hand came out and tried to grab Iris.

"Oh no you don't Axew, Dragon Rage!" Then the tiny dragon came out from Iris's hair. When Bowser saw the tiny dragon he began to laugh.

"Bwhahahaha you think that tiny dragon can stop me?" Bowser laughed, but then he stopped laughing when the tiny dragon charged up a blue energy and shot it at the hand and broke it also breaking the hand holding Princess Peach, and the princess came falling down and Mario caught her.

"Thank you Mario." The princess said

"Grrrrrrrrr if I you think that dragon can stop me your mistaken." Bowser said, reminding Mario about the trio. Then eight kid that looked a bit like Bowser but with different hair cut came from the ship.

"If you think you can stop us then your wrong." Said one kid that looked almost like Bowser but smaller, his name was Bowser Jr. then he got out a giant paintbrush and shot a beam at Axew.

"Axew!" Yelled Iris, as Axew fainted.

"You guys are annoying me." Ash said, then he got a red and white ball called a Pokeball and threw it. "Snivy I choose you!" he yelled, and a green snake with a leaf tail came out. Bowser Jr. looked at Snivy and laughed and so did his siblings.

"You think at dumb snake can beat all eight of us?" Bowser Jr. laughed, Snivy got angry that he called her dumb and then got two vines form her back and started hitting Bowser Jr. with them, the move she used was called Vine Whip.

"I think I should help too." Said Cilan, and he throw a Pokeball. "Pansage let's go!" Then a monkey with Green hair came out.

"Go Emolga!" Iris yelled, and a squirrel with yellow wings came out. "Emolga use Attract!" then Emolga blinked her eye and hearts sounded the eight kids.

"What is that thing doing?" Said one kid with a pink shell and sun glasses, his name was Roy, then all the boys fell in love with Emolga.

"Now Pansage, Solar Beam!" Cilan said, and then Pansage shot a beam of light from his hand at the boys.

"If you think I'm going down that easy then you're mistaken." Said the only girl, her name was Wendy, and then she tried to attack them.

"Pikachu, Electro Ball!" Ash said, and then Pikachu charged up electric ball and shot it at Wendy.

"Great, now I'll handle Bowser" said Mario as jumped on Bowser's head with great force, and sent him and his kind flying back to their castle.

"We did it!" Luigi said, as Ash, Iris, and Cilan returned their Pokemon.

"Now who are you three?" Asked Mario.

"I'm Ash and this is my buddy Pikachu." Said Ash.

"I'm Iris and this is Axew." Said Iris.

"And I'm Cilan a Pokemon connoisseur." Said Cilan.

"What are Pokemon?" Asked Princess Peach. Then the trio explained what Pokemon were and how they got to the MushroomKingdom.

"Well you cane stay here until you get back home." Said Peach.

"Thank you for-." Ash stopped as a giant hand came and took Pikachu. "Pikachu!" He yelled as the hand took Pikachu then he realized who it was. "Oh no, not you." To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n here's the next chapter I do not own Pokémon or Super Mario **

Team Rocket and Bowser Chapter 3:

"Oh no, not you." Said Ash.

"Yes, we finally captured Pikachu." Said a women long red hair and a shirt with a big red R, her name was Jessie.

"And now we can take him to the new boss." Said a man with short blue hair and the same shirt as Jessie.

"And I'll handle the twerps." Said a talking cat with a gold charm on its head, his name Meowth.

"Who are those strange people?" Asked Peach.

"You're strange indeed." Said Jessie

"We'll answer you as we feel the need." Said James

Jessie: "Bringing the blinding white light in to the future!"

James: "Thrusting the hammer of justices on to the blackness of the universe!"

Meowth: "Carving our names in the rock of eternity!"

Jessie: "The fiery destroyer, Jessie!"

James: "And with thunders emotion, James!"

Meowth: "Wisest of the wise, I'm Meowth!"

All: "Now gather under the name of Team Rocket!"

"Team Rocket, who are they?" Asked Luigi.

"There bad guys that steal other peoples Pokemon." Said Ash.

"That's right, and we'll be taking Pikachu to our new boss, Bowser." When Jessie said that Ash, Mario and co. froze, they taking Pikachu to Bowser. "See you twerps later" and with that the flew away, Ash was upset and angry at Team Rocket for taking Pikachu to a giant turtle and his eight horrible kids, Ash got a Pokeball and threw it.

"Tranquill, I choose you!" Then a huge bird came out of the Pokeball. "Tranquill, go follow Team Rocket." and the bird followed its orders and chased Team Rocket.

"We have to stop Bowser." Mario said.

"I agree we have to save Pikachu as well." Said Ash

"We'll help too." Said Iris and Cilan.

"I'll stay here with the Princess." Said Luigi.

"Ok, now let's go stop Bowser." Said Mario.

"Alright!" Ash, Iris, and Cilan. And the four heroes when to stop Bowser, Team Rocket, and save Pikachu. To be continued.

A/n sorry this chapter was short, I running out of ideas so please leave a review for more ideas thank you


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: sorry it took so long to make this Chapter, I ran out of ideas for a while, i'll try to make Ch.5 faster, I do not own Pokémon or mario

Chapter 4: The Journey Begins!

Meanwhile at Bowser's Castle…

"Hey Papa, when will those three idiots come back with the rat?" Said Bowser Jr.

"They should be here any minute." Bowser groaned.

"Well they better, because I want revenge on that rat for zapping me!" Yelled Wendy, who came bursting through the doors.

"And if we get that rat, we can use it power to charge up my new machine." Said another kid with weird hair and one fang, his name was Ludwig.

"Well, we won't be able if THOSE IDIOTS DON'T HURRY UP!" Bowser shouted.

"Calm down king dad!" Said Ludwig, worried that his dad would start breathing fire. Then the doors opened, and Jessie, James, and Meowth.

"Prepare for trouble!" Sang Jessie.

"And make it double!" Sang James.

Jessie: To protect the world from devastation!

James: To unite all peoples with in our nation!

Jessie: To denounce the evil of truth and love!

James: To extend our reach to the stars above!

Jessie: Jessie!

James: James!

Jessie: Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!

James: Surrender now or prepare to fight!

Meowth: Meowth, that's right!

"Aw, that motto still has a great ring to it." Said Jessie dreamily.

"Finally, what took you numbskulls so long?! Yelled Bowser.

"Well, um-." Stuttered James.

**_Flashback: Jessie, James, and Meowth were in the blimp flying to Bowser's castle. "You know, since we finally captured Pikachu, how about we celebrate." Said James._**

**_ "_****_Good idea James." Said Jessie, "Why give Pikachu to Bowser right away, he can wait.", so Team Rocket went to a circus at the MushroomKingdom_********_and went on some rides and had some fun, until they decide it was time to go to Bowser's castle._**

"Bad weather." Said Meowth.

"Whatever, anyway did you bring the rat?" Said Bowser.

"We sure did." Said Jessie, handing Pikachu to Bowser.

"Good, now get out!" Shouted Bowser.

"But what about our prize?" Asked James.

"What prize, Papa said nothing about a prize, now get out!" Shouted Bowser Jr.

"Listen twerp, we captured Pikachu for your dad, so we should get something in return, possibly money. Jessie said calmly.

"Now you listen, you old hag!" Said Roy, bursting though the doors. "King Dad doesn't have to give you anything, so beat it." Jessie froze when Roy called her a hag.

"What did you call me?" She said angry.

"I called you an old hag, what are you going to-." As if he had to eat his own words, Jessie punched Roy to the wall.

"DON'T CALL ME A HAG AGAIN!" Yelled Jessie.

"Um, King Dad, I think we should give them the money." Said Ludwig, scared that Jessie would take down the entire castle.

"You know what; I do have a prize for you three." Bowser said.

"Really, what is it?" Asked James.

"Here you go." Bowser said, as he pulled a lever and a giant claw came and grabbed Team Rocket and threw them out the ceiling.

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKETS BLASTING OFF AGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNN!" The three villains said as they flew away.

"Now that those idiots are gone, Ludwig, take the rat to your machine. Bowser said.

"Yes King Dad." Ludwig said, as he toke Pikachu to his room, Pikachu hoped that Ash would save him. "By the way, where did Morton go?"

Meanwhile, back with Ash and co.

"Oshawott, Water Gun!" Ash yelled to the little sea otter.

"Excadrill, Focus Blast!" Iris yelled to a mole with metal claws.

"Pansage, Bullet Seed!" Cilan yelled to Pansage, Then Oshawott shot a blast of water from his mouth, Excadrill threw an energy ball, and Pansage shot seeds from his mouth, as they all hit a koppa kid with a star over his eye, which was Morton, but had no effect.

"If you think that's will stop then your-." He stopped as Team Rocket come from out of the sky and fell on top of him.

"That jerk Bowser, if he ever throws me out of his of the ceiling again, I will-." Shouted Jessie, but she stopped when she saw Ash and co.

"Team Rocket, what are you guys doing here?!" Said Iris.

"Yea, you three should be at King Dad's castle, so get back there or I'll-." But Jessie was so mad at being pushed around she got up, and punched Morton square in the face, if fact she punched him so hard, he flew all the way back to Bowser's castle.

"I hate those brats!" Yelled Jessie.

"Whoa." Cilan said in shock.

"Now come on twerps, we have to save Pikachu." Said Jessie, and by saying that she surprised Ash and co.

"I thought you guys were bad." Said Mario.

"We are, but we want revenge on Bowser, even if it means helping you twerps." Said James.

"Well ok, but I'm keeping my eye on you." Said Iris. So the four heroes and three ex-villains at the moment went to go stop Bowser, and save Pikachu.

Later at Peach's castle…

"I hope that their ok." Said Peach.

"Don't worry Peach, Mario has beaten Bowser hundreds of times, and those kids and their, um, what were they called again?" Said Luigi,

"I think they were called Pokemon." Peach said helpfully.

"Yea that's right, those Pokemon are pretty strong, trust me they'll be safe." Luigi told her. Then all of a sudden, the window had broken and Bowser Jr. had came though the window.

"Hello Peach." Said Bowser Jr.

"W-what do you w-want?" Luigi said scared.

"I here to take Peach you chicken." Bowser Jr. said, and in the blink of an eye, he was gone, so was Peach.

"How did he teleport?" Luigi said, and then he noticed a portal shaped like an M, then Luigi gulp and jumped in the portal.

Later back with the Heroes…

"There's a lake over there." Said James. "And also a girl."

The heroes looked at the girl; she had orange hair, a yellow shirt, a skirt, and a book bag. Then Ash recognized the girl. The girl looked at the heroes and said in shock, "Oh my, Ash, is that you?"

"M-m-Misty?"

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: sorry it took so long again, I just lost motivation a lot, I will try to make Ch.6 fast.

Chapter 5: The Misty Water!

"M-m-Misty?!" Ash said in shock from seeing his old friend from the Kanto region.

"Ash, what are you doing here?" Misty said, then she saw Team Rocket, "And what are they doing here!?"

"It's a long story; well Iris, Cilan, and I were walking to Nimbasa City in the Unova region, then a portal Came out of nowhere, then we go transported here, but a giant turtle named Bowser and his kids took Pikachu, Now were trying to save him." Ash said.

"But what is Team Rocket doing?" Misty asked.

"Well…" Said James.

_**Flashback: "I have the perfect plan to take the twerps Pikachu." Jessie said.**_

"_**What is it Jessie?" James asked. When Jessie was about to say her plan, a portal came out of nowhere.**_

"_**What's that?" Said Meowth.**_

"_**It looks like some sort of portal." James said. Then the portal sucked Team Rocket in. They then ended up in castle. "Where are we?"**_

"_**By the looks of it, a castle." Said Meowth. Jessie's eyes lit up.**_

"_**A castle, then I bet there's a lot of money here!" She said.**_

"_**You might be right Jessie." Said James, "Let's go look for it." So Team Rocket walked around the castle, looking for gold, but they were interrupted by a tiny turtle.**_

"_**Who are you and what are you doing here?" Ask the turtle, who's name was Larry.**_

"_**Who is that, and is a talking Pokemon like Meowth?" James whispered to Jessie.**_

"_**Who knows, but let's catch anyway." Said Meowth.**_

"_**Ok, Woobat, out here on the double!" Jessie said, throwing her Pokeball, and a blue bat with a heart on its nose came out.**_

"_**Yamask, come out now!" James said, throwing his Pokeball, and a ghost holding a mask came out.**_

"_**Woobat, Air Slash!" Jessie commanded.**_

"_**Yamask, Shadow Ball!" James commanded. Larry was shocked when the blue bat attacked him by slashing the air and the ghost throw a dark ball at him, luckily for him, h dodged them.**_

"_**Larry, what's going on here?!" Shouted Bowser**_

"_**These two weirdoes came out of nowhere, and I think they said they were trying to take our gold coins." He said.**_

"_**Well if they want money they have to do a job for me." Bowser said, coldly.**_

"_**What kind of job?" Ask Jessie.**_

"_**Well, my son needs some energy for his machine, so if you can find a source of energy you might get something" Bowser said, while getting in to his air ship, "Come on kids!" then his eight kids came in with him, and they left.**_

"_**I think I know were we can find some energy." Said Meowth.**_

"_**You mean the twerps Pikachu, do you?" Said Jessie.**_

"_**Think about it, if a portal came and took us here, chances are, the twerps are here." Said Meowth.**_

"_**Good point Meowth." Said James, "Plus, I think I still have that Electromagnetic radar, we can uses it to find Pikachu.", so Team Rocket took their hot-air balloon with Meowth's head, and took off to find Pikachu.**_

"And that's what happened." Said James.

"And we decide to help the twerps to get revenge on Bowser!" Jessie said.

"So how did you get here Misty?" Asked Ash.

"Well, I was on my way to the Cerulean Gym, when a portal came from nowhere, I went in and landed by this river." She said. "By the way Ash, who are those two?"

"I'm Iris, and this is my partner Axew." Iris said, while showing Axew.

"My name's Cilan, a Pokemon Connoisseur." Said Cilan.

"Iris, Cilan, and I travel all over the Unova region with me." Ash said to Misty. "And guys, this is Misty; she traveled all over the Kanto region with me."

"Well it's nice to meet you Misty." Said Iris and Cilan.

"Nice to meet you too and this is Togepi." Misty said, showing a small creature in an egg shell, "Hey Ash, where's Pikachu?" Ash frowned.

"Bowser had took Pikachu, so that's why were trying to find him." He said

"And I'm helping him." Said Mario.

"Who are you?" Asked Misty.

"I'm Mario, hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, which is where you are." Mario said.

"Well we should start looking for Bowser's castle." Said Cilan.

"Ok, lets go." Said Iris, but then the lake started rumbling.

"What's going on?" Said Jessie, the river kept rumbling and then a giant Gyarados came out of the river, and all that could be heard were the screams of terror.

"W-what's that m-Mario?" Stuttered Iris.

"I don't know, I don't think it's from here!" Said Mario

"That's a Gyarados, there from our world in the Kanto region." Said Misty, while Ash was checking his pokedex.

"_Gyarados: The Atrocious Pokemon, Gyarados will not stop its rage until every field and village around it has been destroyed."_

"This can't be good." Said Cilan, worriedly.

Meanwhile at Bowser's castle,

"Good thing this portal took me to Bowser's castle." Said Luigi., "Now if I can find Peach and um…, what as it's name again, oh Pikachu, anyway, if I save both of them, I could bring them to Mario and the guys, but first I have to find them.", so Luigi looked around the castle for Pikachu and Peach.

"What are you doing here?" Someone said growl, it was Bowser, Luigi's heart sank.

"I bet he's looking for his princess." Said a younger voice, it was Bowser Jr.

"Prepare for trouble!" Bowser said.

"Papa, do I have to say it." Complained Bowser Jr.

"Yes, or you're grounded." Said Bowser.

"Fine, and make it double." Said Bowser Jr.

Bowser: "To protect the world from devastation!"

Bowser Jr.: "To unite all peoples with in our nation."

Bowser: "To denounce the evil of truth and love!"

Bowser Jr.: "To extend our reach to the stars above."

Bowser: "Bowser!"

Bowser Jr.: "Bowser Jr."

Bowser: "Team Bowser blast off at the speed of light!"

Bowser Jr.: "Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Um…, what was that?" Said Luigi, Wendy, and Roy who were just walking in the room.

"Um…, nothing, now, put the plumber in the dungeon!" Bowser ordered, but then a giant bird come thought the window and landed next to Luigi.

"I remember you." Said Luigi, "You're the bird the kid called out to look for Pikachu."

"Looks like were having chicken for diner tonight king dad." Joked Roy, but Tranquill flew up in the air and used Air Cutter on the Bowser and the koppa kids.

"Wow, how did you do that?" Asked Luigi, then Tranquill used Gust and blew Roy and Wendy to the wall.

"That little rat with wings will pay for this!" Said Wendy, but Tranquill fell to the ground and started glowing.

"Oh no, what's happening?" Said Luigi. To be continued.

A/n please leave a review, because that's what's giving me motivation.


End file.
